


All for Ian

by daggertattoos



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggertattoos/pseuds/daggertattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, its true," Ian said, refusing to let Mickey talk. "You would rather the entire world think you've fucked every girl on every street corner than admit that you're with one person. One guy."</p><p>//</p><p>Slight AU where Mickey officially comes out to the Gallaghers while he's staying at the Gallagher house</p><p>//</p><p>This is just something I wrote this morning after being hit with some major Gallavich feels and its the first I've ever written about Shameless so yeah, sorry if its shit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for Ian

"Mickey still here?" Fiona asked, setting down a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Yeah, he's sleeping on the floor in my room," Carl answered, plopping down into a seat and reaching for the food.

"Speak of the devil," Debbie mumbled, glancing at the staircase where a yawning Mickey stood.

"The fuck you looking at?" he snapped at the two kids that were staring at him – three, if you counted Liam.

"Hey," Fiona scolded, sending him a glare. "Don't talk to my kids like that."

He held his hands up, rolling his eyes sadistically. "My bad."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Debbie asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

Mickey couldn't help but notice how she resembled Ian, with the ginger hair and the look of innocence. Even though she was caked with makeup, he could still see the little girl hiding in there. The same way he could see the sweet Ian that visited him when he was in prison, no matter how hard Ian tries to act all tough and mighty.

"Hello?" Debbie called to Mickey who was unaware that he'd been staring at the young girl.

"I, uh, I just need a place to crash," he said, shrugging and heading to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Why here?" Carl asked, mouth full of pancakes.

"Well, my sister stayed here for pretty fucking long, so I thought I'd give the Gallagher house a go too," Mickey answered, sipping his coffee. 

"Yeah, well, your sister was fucking Lip," Fiona said, arms crossed. "What's _your_ excuse?"

"What, you saying I gotta fuck _you_ to stay here?" Mickey suggested, tilting his head at her. "Cause I wouldn't mind that."

"Jesus, no!" Fiona yelled, disgusted by him, turning away and letting her gaze fall on Ian, who had come down the stairs, yawning just like Mickey had a few minutes ago.

"Morn-" Fiona started, but she didn't get to finish because Ian turned away to sprint back up the stairs. 

Ian had heard that bit where Mickey said he would sleep with Fiona if it meant staying here. He didn't know if Mickey meant it, but it still hurt.

Even though Ian had left in a hurry, Fiona didn't miss the cold, empty look he sent Mickey's way. And neither did Mickey.

"For fucks sa- _Ian!_ " Mickey cursed, setting his coffee down to chase Ian up the stairs. "Christ, Ian, come on!"

Fiona and the kids stared at the empty stairwell where both Mickey and Ian had disappeared, and they put two and two together.

"Oh," Debbie said, scrunching up her face. "Really? _Mickey?_ "

"Guess so," Fiona said, snorting a little.

"What?" Carl said, glancing between his two older sisters, confused as to what was going on.

"You're an idiot," Debbie groaned, smacking the back of his head.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Mickey followed Ian back to his room, where Ian sat cross-legged on his bed, his long fingers picking at a loose strand on his blanket.

For a while, Mickey stood there, leaning against the doorframe, watching Ian. He let his mind take him back to a few years ago and he was left staring at the scrawny, floppy haired boy who had jumped him in bed in an attempt to hurt him. Instead, they ended up having sex and Mickey would never admit it out loud, but goddamn, it was one of the best fucks he'd ever had. He stared at Ian until the young, fresh faced redhead turned into the Ian he was now. _Muscled_ , _scarred_ , **strong**. Sometimes, Mickey would pick a fight with him, just to see how strong Ian really was. But, he knew, Ian wouldn't hurt him. He knew, Ian was too good. Too good for him. _For anyone_.

"If you're gonna say something, you better say it before I punch you in the face," Ian spoke, looking up at Mickey.

Mickey knew that Ian was angry at him, but he couldn't help but smile at Ian's threat, his voice almost trembling as he said it. Sure, he'd gotten a lot braver in confronting Mickey and at one point or the other, Mickey did feel slightly threatened by Ian. Hell, if he actually tried, Ian could probably seriously hurt Mickey. But deep down, he was still the same old Ian. Sweet, little Ian and Mickey wouldn't let go of that.

"Why the fuck are you smiling?" Ian snapped, struggling to hide his own grin.

As much as Mickey found bliss in seeing Ian try to be angry, Ian found himself feeling like he was floating at the sight of Mickey's smile. It was such a rare occurrence that Ian relished every moment of it, whenever he had the chance to witness it. Yeah, he was pissed at Mickey. _He was always pissed at Mickey._ But seeing Mickey smile was almost enough to make all that anger go away. Almost.

"You know, I would never actually fuck your sister," Mickey said, which only made Ian's slight frustration rekindle and his small grin faded completely from his face.

Mickey thought he was being funny, but he thought again when Ian said, "Yeah, but you'd fuck every other girl in the neighbourhood. And you'd let everyone know about it, wouldn't you?"

"Ian-"

"No, its true," Ian said, refusing to let Mickey talk. "You would rather the entire world think you've fucked every girl on every street corner than admit that you're with one person. One _guy_."

Mickey stayed silent, unsure what to say to him. He was right, after all. Mickey didn't mind being branded as the local bad boy, the player, the asshole. Hell, he wouldn't give a shit if everyone called him a murderer because God knows its not a lie. But being called gay? Coming out to everyone? That was something Mickey couldn't handle. He could handle prison, cops, thugs, but there was one thing that scared him more than anything. 

_Terry Milkovich._

Mickey didn't think anyone was capable of being so afraid of their own father, their own blood and flesh. But he was. It wasn't the physical abuse that he was scared of. He'd been cut and bruised and bloodied one too many times by his father, so another beating wasn't what he feared. It was the idea of disappointing him, of making his own father despise him. In this cruel world, Mickey was taught that the only thing you truly have is family and he wasn't going to be the one to ruin the one thing in his life that wasn't as fucked up as everything else. _Ian would understand. Ian knows what family means._ But Mickey would never tell Ian that he feared his father. That would just prove that he wasn't all that strong. That would mean he was weak. And Mickey wouldn't have that. After all, he was Mickey Milkovich.

So, all he said to Ian was, "Fuck you."

Ian nodded, his jaw set tightly as he got off the bed. Mickey expected Ian to go through with his threat, and he braced himself for a hit. But it never came. Instead, Ian stood directly in front of him, their faces so close that he couldn't help but feel his stomach do flips as his gaze locked onto Ian's green eyes. His eyes travelled down to Ian's lips, which were twisted into a dark smirk, almost as if he were amused by Mickey.

"No, Mickey," Ian said, his blank expression making Mickey slightly uncomfortable. "Fuck _you_."

Mickey closed his eyes in frustration as Ian pushed past him, deliberately shoving his shoulder as he left the room. Mickey cursed under his breath as Ian walked away. He contemplated chasing after Ian but, what good would that do?

"Fuck," he said to himself, knowing what he had to do. "To hell with it."

Taking a deep breath, he turned and ran down the stairs, where Ian was walking through the kitchen.

"Ian!" he called, grabbing Ian's wrist. Ian tried to pull away, but Mickey tugged on his arm, making him spin and almost fall onto Mickey.

Chuckling lightly, Mickey caught him, putting one hand on Ian's waist and the other on the back of his head.

"Ian _fucking_ Gallagher," Mickey said, a bright smile carving itself onto his face and he leaned in and pressed his lips to Ian's, his hand pulling Ian's head closer to his.

After the initial shock, Ian responded to the kiss, parting his lips for Mickey, making him smile even wider. Mickey loved kissing Ian. It was different from sleeping with him. When they were having sex, it would be fast and sweaty and rugged. But kissing Ian was like being thrown into an ocean of freezing water. It woke you up and it made you feel alive. But at the same time, his kisses made you feel like you were being wrapped in a blanket next to a fireplace on a rainy day. It made you feel warm and safe. And Mickey could only hope that he made Ian feel half the things Ian makes him feel when they kiss.

"Well, shit," Fiona said, taken aback by the intense make out scene unfolding in their kitchen.

Realising they had an audience, Mickey and Ian pulled away from each other, small smiles on both their faces.

"Cool," Carl said, nodding at them, making Liam clap his small hands, grinning.

At that, Ian laughed which in turn, made Mickey crack up. For the first time in ages, Mickey Milkovich let the world see him for who he was. Sure, it was just the Gallaghers, and they already had it figured out, but it was more than Mickey ever thought he was capable of doing. But he did it, for Ian. _All for Ian._

X


End file.
